User talk:H-Man Havoc
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Daenerys Targaryen page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Werthead (Talk) 15:18, May 19, 2011 Opinion on the Show Hey there, It's difficult to be completely objective on the show alone, since I first read the book twelve years ago and have reread it twice since then, as well as being a moderator on the biggest forum on the books around. However, I generally feel it's doing the traditional HBO thing of taking 4-5 episodes to set things up and really get going, and now things are getting a lot more interesting. Some of the earlier episodes had too much clunky exposition, though generally the quality of the acting has been very high. Overall, I think it's going pretty well and should now get a lot better.--Werthead 19:05, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Breaker of Chains revision Hey! I saw you undo my edit on the Breaker of Chains with the reason "Technically yes, but the director confirms this was what happened and in any case, the issue is disputed." Could you explain this? Thank you. Lionheartedcat (talk) 20:37, April 22, 2014 (UTC) :Both in a developer video released on Youtube by the Game of Thrones Channel as well as a source signifying episode director Alex Graves' motivations and opinions of the scene are where this statement is based in fact. Additionally GRRM himself wrote in his blog about it, effectively condoning it due to the changes to the timeline that would've made the original scene unrealistic. H-Man: Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 20:46, April 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, thank you for explaining. Lionheartedcat (talk) 21:00, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Apostrophe S "Simplifying sentences; no "S" required after an apostrophe when used as a plural possessive or for an individual whose name ends in "S".)" Actually, while "S" is not required after an apostrophe when used as a plural possessive, it is in fact required for individuals whose name ends in "S", such as "Daenerys's", "Stannis's", etc. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:49, May 6, 2016 (UTC) *Alright. It looks very strange though. H-Man: Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 16:52, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Wow, what a badass name.HartiCM (talk) 17:13, May 15, 2016 (UTC) :I know eh? H-Man: Entia non sunt multiplicanda praeter necessitatem 17:18, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Felix qui potest rerum cognoscere causas.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:15, May 15, 2016 (UTC)